Connection
by Molto Bene
Summary: what we would have liked to seen happened at the end of journey's end.The Doctor and Donna start a whole new adventure.
1. Chapter 1 DoctorDonna

I do not own Doctor who.

As the doctor entered the Tardis, he knew that it would not be long before he had to do the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He did not know exactly when he started feeling this way towards her, but he knew as soon as he set eyes on Rose again that his feelings for her where no longer there. Of course he loved her, but not in the way that he use to. He did not experience that rush of goy and excitement he has, when he and Donna are laughing together or are being chased by aliens, for that matter. To him he felt torn, torn between loving the one he used to have feelings for or loving the one that makes him feel so alive, so hot, so breathless. Never before had he experience anything like this before, it was like each one of his hearts wanted somebody different. But as he stood there on Bad Wolf Bay and saw the other Doctor tell Rose that he loved her, he knew exactly where his hearts belong and yet he knew that nothing could ever happen for she just wanted to be friends and nothing more. She had made that point straight away.

* * *

'_But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it got complicated._

_And it was my entire fault. I mean..._

_I just want a mate.'_

'_You just want TO MATE??!'_

'_I just want A mate!'_

'_You're not mating with me, sunshine!'_

'_A____mate, I want, a! Mate!'_

'_Just as well! I'm not having any of that nonsense; you're a skinny streak of nothing. Alien nothing.'_

'_There we are, then. Okay!'_

'_I can come?'_

'_Yeah. Course you can, yeah.....I'd love it.'_

* * *

The thought made him worse; just remembering how excited she was about coming with him, makes it harder for him to make her forget.

As he stood watching her pushing buttons and pulling levers on the control panel of the Tardis, he knew that was happening to her, and it hurt so much to think that he had finally realise the feelings he had for her only to loose her, just like he had Rose without even telling her how he felt. But he couldn't, he couldn't bare to tell her the truth and then having to let her go. It was easier this way, less heart brake.

'I thought, we could try the planet Felspoon!

Just cos... What a good name! Felspoon!

Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze, mountains that move, can you imagine?'

'And how do you know that?'

Because it's in your head! And if it's in you head, it's in mine

'And how does that feel'

'Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto Beno! Great big universe, packed into my brain! Do you know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary , binary, binary, binary, binary, binary-I'm fine'

He knows that she was not fine; he could see the pain and the hurt in her eyes. She is finally realising what is happening to her but she does not want let go, not yet.

'Naaah, never mine Felsmoon, d'you know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin, shall we do that? Go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shell we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown, no, he's not real, he's fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton-

'Ow-!'

'Oh my god'

It was happening, her mind was over loadings, and he could barley look at her. All he wanted was for her to be OK, that it would suddenly stop and she would be all right. But he knew that was not possible. A human would never be able to cope with a time-lords mine, there was just too much for them, to much knowledge, to much power.

'D'you knows what's happening?

'Yeah'

'There's never mean a human-time lord metacrisis before now. And you know why'

'Because there can't be'

He watched her was she continued to fiddle with the controls of the Tardis, trying, hoping that it would go away, that everything would be ok.

'I want to stay'

That hurt. Those four simple words. That is all he wanted in the world to travel with Donna, to have a life with the brilliant Donna Noble. The women who had captured his heart, when he thought that nobody else could. But he had to be strong; he had to be strong for her. To make her understand that there was no other way. That if there was, then he would go to the end of time to do it, just for her.

'Look at me Donna, look at me'

'I was going to be with you forever,

'I know'

'The rest of my life, travelling in the Tardis ... the DoctorDonna

She suddenly realised what I had to do, to save her, I had to make her forget.

'No, I can't go back. Don't make me go back, Doctor please, Please don't make me go back'

'Donna, ow Donna Noble I am so sorry. If there was any other way I would do it. But there isn't. You can't survive with a Time-lord mine. Donna. I am so sorry but it's the only thing I can do to keep you alive' A single tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek, but that was all he would realise. He had to be strong for her, to allow her to believe that everything will be alright.

She saw the tear roll down the Doctors cheek, and she knew how much this must be hurting him. He had lost Rose, found her and then lost her again. He has lost and seen so much pain in his life that she knew that she would allow him to do it. To at least allow him to have the knowledge that he had done something to save her life, rather then letting him see her die. But she had to ask him something, if she didn't, she would always regret herself for not asking him, whether he felt what she felt for him. It wasn't friendship it was something more, something that she never thought she will feel for that skinny little alien dumbo. It was love.

'Ok' Donna looked at him

'But I need to ask you something first, before I forget you. I...I need to know something and I need to tell you something something something, Ow!'

'Donna'

'I am fine'

'You haven't got much time left'

'I know, it's just...I need to know...... I need to know whether you.......whether you love me'

The Doctor was speech list. He didn't know what to say; to admit his feeling for her now wouldn't be right

'It's just that I need to, need to know how you feel about me because.... because...........I love you Doctor'

Those three words were all it took for the Doctor to start speaking again. These were the words that he had always hoped to hear from her and he had thought that he would never hear them.

'I love you' the Doctor whispered to her as he brought his hands around her neck and started to kiss her lightly on the lips. This is what he had always wanted, him and Donna, together.

As the Doctor and Donna continued to kiss a warm feeling began to rise in both of them. However it was not the feelings they where experiencing from their kiss. It was something more, like a link between them. The heat began to flow through both of them. A golden light encircling them, glowing from their bodies. The Doctor saw this light and pondered what it could be but he would not break the kiss. Some how he knew that the link between him and Donna was important and that it should not be broken yet.

He looked in to Donna's eyes, seeing the love she had for him but also of pain and fright. He tried to comfort her as much as he could, bringing her in close to him.

The golden light begins to fade around them, and the heat starts to decrease. When the golden light has finally disappeared, did the Doctor think it was safe to break their contact.

'Donna, are you ok' The Doctor looked worryingly at Donna. Hoping that the metacrisis wasn't causing her pain.

'I ....I don't know, I don't feel right' she said shakily, holding on to the Doctor tighter

'What do you mean?' The Doctor asks, looking Donna up and down, trying to see what was wrong.

'I don't know. I can feel the time-lord mind still, but it doesn't hurt. It feels like it should be there, like it has always been there. But there is something else, like I've change. I don't feel like myself. Does that make sense?'

'I think so, but how could that happen. A human mind could never hold a time-lords, its not possible. Something must have happened when we kissed, some kind of connection. Ahhh think think' The Doctor began ruffling his hands through his hair, hitting himself in the head, trying to figure out what had justed occurred.

While the Doctor was banging his head trying to think. Donna had already figured out what had happened, and it shocked her. She couldn't be, could she?

'Doctor'

'Not now Donna, I am trying to think'

'DOCTOR!!!'

'Look Donna......' The Doctor stop short, as he saw the outraged look Donna was given him 'What'

'You're not the only clever person here now remember' Donna taped her head to enforce the point.

'Oh yeah suppose not. Has the clever earth girl thought of something then?'

'Actually yes she has' she gave the Doctor a cheeky little, know it all smile.

'Well go on then'

'It was a metacrisis. Properly a two way metacrisis, although not the same as before'

'You're brilliant' the Doctor cried bring Donna into a great big hug, noticing that she was shaking slightly.

'Well I am part you' this earned her a kiss on the lips

'When we kissed, I must still have had regenerative energy inside me, from the last metacrisis. The connection triggered the regenerative energy, properly because it was from you and that is what triggered the metacrisis. I am not certain, but from how I can now have the time lord mine, without burning up, must mean that it some how changed me, changed some of my genetics to a time-lords. Allowing me to keep the time-lord mined without burning up. I am part time-lord, part human not part human, part time- lord.'

The Doctor looked shocked, the logic seemed right, but it couldn't be possible. He had to know for sure. Slowly he brought his hands to Donna's head. Before he could do anything, she quickly moved her head away.

'What are you doing? Don't you dare' she looked hurt.

'It's ok. I am not going to do anything. I just want to make sure everything's all right. Trust me; I won't do anything without telling you first'

Noticing the look of concern in the Doctor's face, Donna nodded. She knew that she could trust him.

Slowly he moved his hands towards her head, resting them lightly on her forehand, closing her eyes. He felt the connection of their minds, as he slowly made his way through, looking for any sign of damage. He could feel the knowledge of the time- lord, flowing smoothly through every inch of Donna's mind, blending perfectly with her mind. It fit perfectly, just like his. He could feel the aspects of Donna and those that were not Donna, but time-lord, yet it fit, blending perfectly with her human self, making her part time-lord part human. He smiled with relief. It was true, Donna was absolutely fine. He slowly broke the connection with Donna's mind, opening his eyes; he slowly moved this hand away from her face, slowly moving them around her waist. He notice that her eyes where close.

'Donna' he whispered 'Donna'

Slowly she opened her eyes, yawning then swaying and shaking slightly. The Doctor tightens his grip around Donna's waist.

'Come on lets get you to bed, it must have taken a lot out of you ,to have your genetics changed like that '

'No I'm fine. We need to go and check on mum and granddad, they will be worried sick' she commented, as she slowly made her way out of the Doctor's arms. She started walking towards the console but stopped when she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit her and she swayed slightly. Before she knew, the Doctor was beside her, holding her, so she would not fall.

'Come on bed. We're go to see them when you have rested. You can't go to them like this; your mum would kill me. Oh god.... she is definitely going to kill me, when she finds out your a time-lord now'

On this last comment, Donna laughed but then too suddenly felt scared. How on earth was she going to tell them she wasn't quite human anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 No kissing when driving

I do not own Doctor who

Sorry for the long wait, been working hard with school and such.

* * *

Slowly Donna woke up, blinking several times before her eyes got used to the light. Suddenly remembering what happened, Donna quickly sat herself up and looked around her room, spotting the Doctor sitting in an arm chair by the side of her bed. She smiled to herself, at the sight that held her glaze. The Doctor was sound asleep; his chin resting on his chest, his glasses had slipped down to the end of his nose and he had an opened book resting on his knee. God, he was cute when he was sleeping. Although to be honest this was the first time that she had actually seen him asleep, he just never did, must be one of his alien traits she had always thought. To think that she might have actually had to forget was too hard to believe. How could she have ever lived without him? Not being able to go to new exciting worlds. She properly would have even missed the running or the way that the Doctors was always getting in to trouble or for trouble to find him. She couldn't think of how she could have had any type life without him.

Although she did not want to wake him, she could not let this opportunity go to waste. Picking up one of the pillows that she was resting on.

'DOCTOR!!' she shouted as she flung it, hitting him in the head.

'Ahhhh' with a shock, the Doctor jumped up from the chair, his book and glasses falling to the floor. He looked around the room, to see what had just occurred, only to see Donna with her head in a pillow, trying to hold back the laughter.

'Oh you thought that was funny did you' the Doctor spat.

Upon hearing this, Donna peaked from behind the pillow and saw an angry look on the Doctors face. Unfortunately, this only made Donna laugh even more.

'Right' with that the Doctor jumped on the bed, grabbed Donna and began to tickle her.

Doctor, stop it, please, stop it' Donna screamed out in between laughter.

'No' he smiled cheekily 'not until you say sorry' continuing to tickle Donna.

'Ok, Ok I'm sorry, please stop I can't breathe'

The Doctor stopped and waited patiently while Donna went into a coughing fit.

'Done' he proclaimed, once she had stopped coughing.

'Yep' she smiled at him, which earn her a smile back.

'Good. By the way that you are acting I presume that you are feeling better'

'Better then I was anyway, but I think it is going to take a little while to get use to being part time-lord'

'Well you have nothing to worry about; I am not going anywhere'

The Doctor climbed off Donna's bed and sat himself down on the armchair again, receiving his glasses and book from the floor.

'How long have I been asleep' enquired Donna as she sat herself up again

' Well its a bit hard to give the exact time, as we are in the time vortex but I would hazard a guess at about two earth days'

'WHAT...you've got to be kidding me'

'Nope, but don't worry I expect it took a lot of energy to rebuild your genetics and your body needed time to recover'

'Can I just ask? Have you been sat there all that time?'

'Yeah well ...I didn't want to leave you'

'That is sweet' leaning over and giving the Doctor a kiss, who happily kisses her back.

'As pleasant as this is we've got places to go, people to see'

'Do we have to, can't we just stay here' knowing exactly what the Doctor meant by people

'You've changed your dune; you're the one that wanted to go see them, straight after the whole regeneration kiss'

'Yeah well, I don't want to tell them, especially mum, she is going to freak.' She said with a slight worried look on her face. Upon these words the doctors face also become worried.

'See you know it yourself, she going to be all like' Donna's impression of Sylvia 'what have you done to my daughter, you alien thing, leave her along, don't ever come back. Then she will proper chase you out with the broom or something' Donna begins to laugh at the image of her mum chasing the Doctor.

'On second's thoughts, it might be funny seeing what she does to you' Donna laughs

'That is not funny. 'Although the Doctor has a smile on his lips. 'What do you think she will do with you when she finds out how you become half time lord and how you stayed one to?'

This changed Donna's face from laughter to shock. Shit she thought, she'll proper have a go at me for to save the world.

An hour later the Doctor and Donna where at the control panel, setting the Tardis for Chiswick. Both moved around the console with easy, working together to control the Tardis, as it travelled through time. The ride was definitely smoother, Donna thought as she pulled a lever down. God she loved this, working with the Doctor. She smiled at him as he passed her, pushing a button by her right hand. He then turned to her, a smile on his lips, before he embraced her, pulling her into him and kissing her. Due to their lack in concentration, the Tardis, suddenly rocks forwards, knocking both the Doctor and Donna on the floor, in a bundle. Each brought both of them into fits of laughter.

'New rule, no kissing when driving the Tardis, agreed' the Doctor proclaimed

'Agreed'

* * *

Please review, would love to know what you think


	3. Chapter 3 Isn't this wizard

I do not own Doctor who.

* * *

Donna slowly opened the Tardis door. Although, she was happy that they where back on Earth, it did not stop her worrying about the effects the Daleks might have caused. As she gazed down the road, she noticed how still and quiet it seemed. It was not its normal hive of activity; it was, the last time she had visited. There was no body on the streets, no kids' playing football, in their gardens. Cars where dotted across the road, abandoned. All of the curtains in the houses where closed. As she continued to stare, the Doctor walked up beside her.

'You ok' he asked, wrapping his hand around hers. Enjoying the warmth and connection.

'Yeah..... It's just I didn't know what to expect. Its going to be along time before its all back to normal. It might not even be the same as before. People are just so frightened'

The Doctor gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

'I know. But sometimes these things have a way of changing things for the better. I' ve always found that humans have a way of bouncing straight right back. I for one have had personal experience of it' he grinned, before Donna slapped him in the arm.

'Awww' rubbing his arm 'what was that for'

'It was for making fun of me' she commented, before grabbing the Doctors' arm and pulling him.

'Come on, the sooner this is done, the sooner we can go travelling'

'Yeah, but we've got all the time in the universe, to go see your mother'

'Now look who's changed their mind. Come on, I promise that I won't let her beat you' she laughed at him, as she continued to drag him towards the Nobles house.

'Well, this is going to be wizard' he mumbled

'I heard that'

Upon reaching the drive of the Nobles house, the front door was suddenly thrown open by Wilf, who was now running towards them.

'Donna!!' he shouted, as he embraced her

'My beautiful Donna, you worried me. We saw you on the computer and that girl, Rose, she was here; she went looking for the Doctor. Those aliens... The Daleks... What happened? I am just glad you're safe'

Donna smiled at her Granddad. A tear rolling down her cheek.

'I am fine Granddad. Everybody is safe now, the Daleks are gone. We stopped them' hugging her granddad tighter.

The Doctor held out his hand to Wilf, when he finally let Donna go'

'Wilf'

'Doctor' but instead of shaking his hand, he embraces him.

'Thank you. You kept your promise, you kept my Donna safe'

'To be complete honest, Wilf, it was her that kept me safe' the Doctor commented, as Wilf let go of him

'That's my Donna. Always looking out for everyone' he said smiling fondly at her.

'You both staying for a bit or are you going off again?' a look of pleading on his face.

'I was thinking we could stay for dinner. We've kinda got a lot to catch up on'

'That's brilliant. I best go tell your mother. She will be over the moon. she's been worried sick. The whole Dalek thing kinda freaked her out.'

'Sylvia' Wilf shouted, as he headed back inside.

' Very considerate of you, Donna'

'Why thank you, Doctor. Just trying to look out for everybody and all that'

Both the Doctor and Donna burst out laughing. Once they finally got them selves under control. They made there way into the house.

The Doctor had never been in the Donna's house before, but was surprised to see that it was a mixture of both modern and old styles. The entry hall has a shade of caramel with a brown shade of carpet. As they made their way into the sitting room, they could hear Sylvia and Wilf talking, the Doctor noticed that although Donna always seemed to complain about her mother, there where plenty of photos' of Donna, her mother and father, all around the house room, smiling on holiday, on the beach or in rooms in their home. Upon entering the sitting room, the conversation was abruptly stopped, due to the fact that Sylvia had rushed up and was now in the process of hugging her daughter. He could see that Donna was surprised by the affection that she was receiving from her mother. However, she was not surprised when Sylvia suddenly slapped her on the arm.

'You stupid girl. Where have you been? Me and your Granddad how been petrified out of our minds and you've been off with him, that Doctor. I know everything missy. Your Granddad told me about you, going of in space. It ain't happening again. What on earth where you thinking........

Donna, quickly gave the Doctor a look, as if to say 'I told you so'

........You can't even hold a proper job here and yet you think you can go of to god knows where and expect me to try and earn enough money to pay the bills, let alone the mortgage. And don't even get me started on those... those... Darleks. Walking around the streets, you can't really call it walking, but never mind that. We nearly got killed you know, if it hadn't been for that Rose girl, we would have been. Why can't you be like her....

'Mum, mum. Listen to me. I am sorry ok. I should have told you. Look I am here now. Staying for dinner and all. Just calm down and I can tell you what happened' Donna quickly cut her mother up before she starting going on about how perfect Rose was.

'.... yes well, thats a start. But you've got a lot of explaining to do, missy'

* * *

Cliffhanger. How will Sylvia reacted to Donna being a Time-Lord. .......

I will try to put the next chapter up, as soon as I can. However, I really would like some more reviews, coz I love hearing about what people think of my stories. So please can you leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4 Your what

I do not own Doctor who

...

'Your what!' Sylvia screamed as she was finally told what had happened to Donna, minus the kissing didn't think she was quite ready for that yet. It would just cause a whole more cup of trouble.

Turning on the Doctor, she immediately slapped him on the face, outraged by what she had heard.

'How dare you do this to her. Turn her back. I thought you said you would keep her safe not turn her in to a freak show' she demanded as she stood defiantly in front of the Doctor, who tried to keep his hand from moving to his face where she hit him. God she had a hit worse then Donna he thought.

'Look Sylvia there is nothing I can do. You could have lost your daughter completely if this had not happened. Please think about that. Your daughter is the most amazing and most important women in the universe, people are singing songs about her and you are having a go at me for slightly changing her genetics. You should be hugging your daughter and be happy that she is safe. No wonder you two don't get along, you just don't know when to be proud of her. She has done the most amazing things and you are just having a go.' Slightly angry.

'He's right mum. I am fine. Does it really matter if I am part-time lord? Its not like I ve got green tentacles growing out my head.' Laughing at her own joke.

'It is not funny Donna. You're not right. You can't be an alien' she cried. Before Wilf stepped in and hugged her.

'It's ok. Sweet heart. Look she is still our Donna. Does she look different? Just because she is half time lord does not mean that she is suddenly going too changed. She is still part human and she is still your daughter.'

'Mum' Donna asked hesitantly

'Donna' she exclaimed before rushing over to her and embracing her in a hug.

'Oh I am so sorry. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you' she began to cry.

'Oh mum' hugging her tightly back

...Ring... ring... ring... ring

All three looked at the Doctor, before he realised that it was his phone, or Martha's to be précised

'Oh sorry that's mine. I really need to take this'

'Don't think you are getting out of this Doctor' Sylvia laughed slightly as he walked out into the hall way.

'Hello. You are a life saver my the way'

'Well thank you Doctor. I would do anything to help you out, anything at all' the voice commented in a sarcastic manner

'Oh great actually you might not be a life safer. That's all I needed today being flirted to.'

'You know you love it Doctor'

'Is there a reason that you called' trying to changed the subject.

'Actually there is. I need you to come to torchwood. Something has come through the rift that I think you need to see'.

'Ok we'll be there as soon as we can. What date?'

'2 months since the Darleks. March 16th and what do you mean by we? I thought you said that Don...

'It's a long story. I will tell you when we get there'

'Bye Jack' he finished before putting the phone down. Great two days after sorting out the Darleks, now I ve got another problem to solve.

He walked back into the living room to find Donna, Sylvia and Wilf sat on the sofa.

'I am sorry to say that this has to be a short visit. We've got to go Donna. Apparently Jack needs us'

Donna begins to get up, but her mum grabs her by the arm.

'You can't go now, you only just got here. You can't leave yet'

'Mum, I need to go. We will be back as soon as we can ok. I promise that I won't get into trouble ok.'

'Why do you have to go with him? Please don't go.'

'I am sorry mum, I ve got to'

Sylvia let go of her arm and watch as Donna and the Doctor exchanged good byes with Wilf before leaving the room.

...

Sorry for the late update. Been studying for exams. Hope you like it. Reviews please


	5. Chapter 5 Emotions

I do not own Doctor Who

Sorry for the very late update, I have been distracted by other stories that I am correctly working on.

So here is the next chapter, some of it may not make sense yet but it will eventually. ...

'So what does the lovely captain want' Donna asked, as she ran her hand up the rail, walking behind the Doctor towards the control panel.

'Do you have to call him lovely' replied the Doctor, as he began to set the coordinates.

'Is that a hint of jealousy I can hear' she replied sarcastically, as she began to help the Doctor.

'HA, me jealous of the captain. You sure you have my mind.' He laughed, as he moved around to the other side of the control panel, to turn the stabilising switch.

'Yes I am quite sure. There are a few quite interesting things in here' emphasising the point my tabbing her head.

'Oh like what' the Doctor ask, as he made his way to stand next to her.

'Well for starters. When you first saw me, you thought I looked beautiful in a wedding dress.' She laughed at his shocked expression.

'Um um' the Doctor stuttered unable to speak.

'Well that's a first. The Doctor shocked to silence. I might start using these pieces of information to my advantage' she laughed, before being thrown of balance as the Tardis lurched sideways, the Doctor catching her before she could fall.

'I thought you took the brakes off' she asked him, as she straightened her clothes down.

'Well I did but I didn't' he answered, before turning back to the controls.

'Hang on what do you mean you did but you didn't' Donna asked as she helped the Doctor land the Tardis.

'Um nothing really. I just didn't turn it off' he murmured, as he started walking down the ramp.

'Wait one minute' Donna shouted at him. 'Why haven't you been taking the brakes off?' she asked before catching up to him.

The Doctor turned slowly, a bad puppy look on his face. He would have to tell her; he thought to himself, she would easily find it out herself.

'I don't take the brakes off because I love the noise the Tardis makes when they are on'

'So you're telling me all of the times I've been thrown about are because you want the Tardis to back a noise.' Donna began in angry which then turned into laughter, as she walked up to the door of the Tardis and began to open it.

'That is just so you. Just wait until I tell Jack' she smiled, as the Doctors face dropped.

'You coming spaceman' she grinned at him before going through the door.

I am never going to be able to life this down the Doctor thought, as he stepped through the door.

'Jack, Martha it's good to see you' he said in greeting, as Donna was at the moment cuddling the two, who where stood in front of the Tardis. The Doctor had landed the Tardis in the middle of the Hub, not something he would normally do but it was easier to control the Tardis now that Donna was able to pilot it as well. The Hub was an underground Torchwood facility. The Tardis was parked next to a curved brick wall, with Torchwood written across it, that continued up and across as the roof then down as the other side of the wall. to the other side of the wall.

'So you going to enlighten us on how this enchanting women is still with' Jack asks his arm around Donna's shoulders.

'Yes well to make a long story short, we found a way to make her more time lord then human. So now she can handle my mind.' The Doctor finished. He could feel Donna glaring at him. He just wasn't ready to tell any body the whole story yet. The fact that he had actually found the courage to tell her was a start, but admitting it to everyone else it would finally feel like a full blown relationship. He had never been in a proper relationship before; he had never been a domestic person. Although to be honest he was starting to like a bit of did not want to admit it and he would definitely not start by telling Jack. Its not that he was embarrass or anything, he wanted them to know how happy he was to have finally admitted to Donna that he loved her. Its just he wanted to get used to it himself first.

He could still see Donna glaring at him, he halved smiled at her and tried to give a look that said sorry.

''_You are so in for it now spaceman'' _ Donna thought to herself as she glared at the Doctor, little did she know that she was not the only person who could hear them.

''_Got he can be so frustrating sometimes. Why doesn't he want to tell anybody? It's not like it was bad or anything. It was the most romantic moment I've ever had. Unless he doesn't see it that way. No he must do, he wouldn't lie about something like that. I should know. I don't care whether he likes it or not I've got to tell someone, I can't keep it a secret any longer. But I can't tell Jack, the Doctor would definitely kill me, but I can tell Martha.'_

Lost in thought, she had not realised that they where all now starring at her.

'What have I got something on my face' Donna asked light heartedly

'Um Donna, you just projected your thoughts' The Doctor told her as carefully as he could, knowing that she would become embarrassed.

It took Donna a few minutes to realise what she had just done, her face slowly becoming red.

'Oh' was all Donna could manage.

'Got something to tell us Doctor, seeing as it was Donna's most romantic moment ever, it must have been something special' Jack asked, with a flirtatious grin.

''_God he can be annoying sometimes. How the hell did I project my thoughts? Got this is so embarrassing ''_

'Donna you're doing it again' The Doctor told Donna before she could project something she might regret.

'How do I stop doing it? I don't even know how I am doing it in the first place.' She asked the Doctor.

The Doctor thought for a moment, before answering.

'To be honest I didn't think you would be able to do any of that. Time Lords do have telepathic abilities. Your mind must have developed more then I thought it had. I thought that it had just changed enough so it was Time Lord enough to handle my mind but it must have changed complete, giving you full working telepathic abilities as well, which means that you are more Time Lord then I thought. 'The Doctor pondered, feeling like there was something else that he was missing.

'So how do I stop it' she asked, taking in all what the Doctor was saying.

'At the moment it's running on your emotions, as you don't know how to control it yet, when you become angry for example, your thoughts are projecting. So the simple solution is to not get over emotional, until I can teach you how to control it.

'Oh thanks that's going to be so simple' Donna said sarcastically. How the hell was she meant to stay unemotional, being part Time Lord is going to be harder then she thought.

'So what did you want me for' the Doctor asked, trying to divert Jack from asking the question again.

'Ahhhh I have a note for you and don't you think you have gotten out of telling us what is going on' jack winked at the Doctor before placing his hand in his trench coat pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper folded up and handed it to the Doctor.

'What is it' the Doctor asked as he retrieved the note.

'I don't know. It just came through the rift. We can't read it. I believe its Gallifreyan' Jack told the Doctor.

The Doctor read the note; a strange expression crossed his face. One of both confusion and hope.

'So what does it say' Jack asked, but his question was met with silence.

'Doctor what does it say' Donna asked slightly worried that he had not answered Jack, so had came to stand by his side and put her hand on his shoulders.

'Help Dad' was his only answer

...Please Review sorry again for the long wait


End file.
